


The Sex Tape

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Crack, M/M, Porn Video, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha accidentally leaks his and Jensen's sex tape to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Tape

“Jensen, come  _on.”_ Misha stretches out on the bed and runs a hand over his crotch.

“Would you hold your horses? Please?” Jensen stretches a placating arm toward Misha but stays focused on Danneel. He continues, a lot gentler, “All right, honey, it should be all set. You think you’ll remember everything I told you?”

“I think you should quit being a director and go be a porn star,” Danneel responds with a smack to Jensen’s ass to get him to go away. “I’m not going to do anything fancy with the camera, and you’re not going to act all disappointed when the lighting isn’t perfect or whatever.”

“Oh no, babe, he won't worry about that as long as you show him the dailies afterward,” Misha teases. “And don’t forget the rule of thirds.”

“OK, but his cock is going to take up at least one of those thirds."

“All right, all right. Very funny, you two. We going to do this or not?” Jensen removes his clothes, slides into bed next to Misha and immediately starts jerking off.

“Whoa, there, cowboy, what’s the rush?” Misha asks as he stares down at Jensen’s crotch.

“Not hard yet, and it’s time to get this show on the road. You ready, baby?”

“Yeah, baby,” Danneel responds with a thumbs up.

“Here, allow me,” Misha says as he reaches over and replaces Jensen’s hand with his own.

Jensen relaxes against the headboard and lets out a moan. Misha turns toward Danneel to make sure she’s getting all this, and she winks at him in encouragement. 

“You getting hard for me, Jay?” It’s not loud enough for the camera to pick up, and Misha suddenly has the insane thought that they can just ADR their lines in later. He stifles a laugh and hopes Jensen doesn’t notice. 

Jensen nods and covers Misha’s hand with his own as a silent way of telling him to use more pressure. Misha squeezes harder and smirks when a bit of precome spills onto his hand. He wants to go ahead and use his mouth already, but the plot of their film needs more of a build-up than that.

So instead, he leans over and wraps his lips around the skin of Jensen’s neck nice and slow the way he likes it. Jensen gasps and cants his hips up, and Misha runs his thumb over the head of his cock to get him to buck up again. He continues his line of kisses up to Jensen’s jaw and cheek and finally his mouth, and that’s when Jensen takes over and becomes aggressive with his tongue-fucking. He grabs one cheek and digs his fingers behind Misha’s ear as he furiously works their mouths together like they haven’t kissed in days. 

After a few minutes Misha straddles Jensen’s lap and is vaguely aware of Danneel taking the camera and moving around to the side of the bed so she can capture both of them instead of just Misha’s back. They keep kissing until Misha feels an impatient hand on the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he momentarily releases Jensen’s cock in order to get naked. In an annoying turn of events, Jensen pushes Misha back onto the bed and wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

“Damn it, Jensen,” Misha says. “It was supposed to be the other way around.”

Jensen flips him off and sinks lower. Misha’s toes curl at the sensation of Jensen simultaneously sucking and rocking and going so hard so fast that everything starts running together and Misha can hardly tell what’s going on down there anymore. All he knows is that it feels fucking amazing, and if Jensen stops the rhythm he’s got going he might just cry until he goes back to it.

“Don’t—stop—whatever—you’re—doing,” Misha manages to say. He locks a hand into Jensen’s hair as if to emphasize his point.

There’s a small gasp from the other side of the room, and Misha really wishes he could see how Danneel is handling this right now. In fact, he wishes she could just set the damn camera on a tripod and come join them.

Misha lets Jensen suck him off longer than necessary, but eventually he pulls him up for another string of kisses. Danneel moves the camera in close, so Misha knocks his forehead against Jensen’s and smiles sweetly at him. Jensen gives him a confused smile back and starts peppering his face in quick, tickling kisses. 

“J-Jay, stop! Shit.” Misha wraps his arms around Jensen’s back and tries to shield his face from the kisses. 

Jensen finally relents and goes back to kissing Misha on the mouth, slow and gentle this time. 

Misha notices his window of opportunity and wraps a hand around Jensen’s cock again. Jensen’s reaction is more subdued this time, so Misha goes ahead and readjusts so he can get his mouth down there. He teases with his tongue until Jensen is shaking and begging, and just as he’s sliding his lips over the tip he gets an idea and pops back up.

“Mish, what the—”

“Lie back,” Misha commands, and Jensen wastes no time obeying.

Misha spreads Jensen’s legs out before twisting his body around and straddling his waist. He pushes his ass back toward Jensen’s face and then slides his lips over his cock once again.

It’s Jensen’s turn to gasp. He grabs one ass cheek per hand and begins massaging Misha’s skin in rhythm with his sucking. With a little bit of maneuvering, Jensen manages to get his mouth on Misha’s ass. He starts biting and kissing his cheeks before moving to the center and making circles with his tongue around his hole. When Misha starts rocking back and forth and speeding up the pace of his blow job, Jensen flattens out his tongue and moves it slowly from behind Misha’s balls all the way up to his hole. He repeats the process until Misha is shaking, and then he focuses on thrusting his tongue in and out. With a little bit of effort, he adds a finger in, too, and Misha hums contentedly around his dick.

Meanwhile, Danneel’s breathing is heavy enough to piss Jensen off when he goes to edit it out later. She’s holding the camera with both hands to keep it from shaking.

It’s not really clear who moves first, but somehow Jensen and Misha stop their mouths long enough to get in position to actually fuck. Well, really they just twist and tangle and grab until their mouths collide together again and it’s a wrestling match so passionate that the bed frame squeaks. Misha scratches Jensen’s back enough to draw blood, and Jensen moans and arches off the bed. 

“Lube,” Jensen breathes, his arms sliding up and down Misha’s back in an uncontrollable pattern.

Misha blindly reaches toward the nightstand, knocking the alarm clock off of it as he gets the Astroglide. It squeezes out way too fast, but he doesn’t even care. As soon as his fingers are coated, he reaches behind Jensen and circles his hole. He works around the rim with his index finger until Jensen tells him to “get on with it already.” They both sigh in relief as Misha pushes inside, and Jensen is apparently so turned on that Misha gets all the way up to his knuckle without even thinking about it. He moves his finger slowly in and out and smiles at how crazy it makes Jensen. 

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Misha praises loudly enough for the camera to pick it up.

“Amen,” Danneel says quietly.

“Oh yeah?” Jensen reaches down and takes his cock in hand and starts pumping it quickly. 

“Yeah,” Misha says before leaning down and pressing their mouths together again. 

Kissing just makes him more eager, so he slides in a second finger at the same time as he pushes his tongue between Jensen’s lips. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs but there’s no way he’s going to stop kissing Jensen long enough to get a hand on it. Jensen seems to read his mind, because he uses his free hand to pull Misha closer to him so that their erections slot together. Then he takes them both in hand, and it feels so good that Misha almost forgets about his fingers buried in Jensen’s ass.

Luckily Jensen’s persistent writhing reminds him, and so he pushes in a third finger. Jensen whines and clenches, so Misha moves extra slowly with him.

After a few minutes, Jensen whispers, “Need you inside me.”

“Shit, Jay." Misha feels like he’s going out of his mind, so he kisses Jensen’s collarbone several time as he gently guides his fingers out and repositions himself.

Jensen looks up at him with hooded eyes and a slightly parted mouth, and Misha wishes he had a camera himself to capture such a perfect sight. Jensen nods to signal that he’s ready, and so Misha lines himself up and gently pushes the head of his cock in.

“Need more of you, come on,” Jensen pleads.

It’s a ridiculously tight fit and Misha can feel his cock throbbing with need, but he still tries to take his time for Jensen’s sake. 

Jensen apparently has other plans. He pulls Misha by the hips until he’s almost fully seated inside of him, and Misha has to shut his eyes and focus before he can even think about moving.

Surprisingly, Jensen starts moving first. He moves his hips in slow circles, and Misha grabs his cock before matching the pace. After a minute they both look into each other’s eyes and give a lazy smile. A rush of pleasure suddenly courses through Misha, so he starts moving faster. He slams into Jensen over and over, finding his prostate more often than not and pulling shocked gasps out of him. 

They ride the high until Jensen seizes up and comes all over Misha’s hand, and his whole body relaxes as Misha continues to pump inside of him. Misha deliberately turns toward the camera and licks a bit of come off his hand. Danneel’s mouth drops open.

Several minutes later, Misha comes inside of Jensen with a soft sigh. He collapses on top of him and immediately falls asleep.

“That was great, boys,” Danneel says, sounding spent herself.

“Shh, shh, he’s asleep,” Jensen whispers.

“What? Already?” Danneel closes the camera and tiptoes to the edge of the bed. She sits and runs an affectionate hand up the back of Misha’s leg. “He’s getting old.”

Jensen smiles and kisses the top of Misha’s head. “When he wakes up, we’ll go for round two.”

“I’m joining this time.”

“Of course, honey.”

 

* * *

 

Nearly a month after their home movie project, Jensen knocks on the door to Misha’s trailer and doesn’t wait for an answer before coming inside. He spreads out on the couch and crosses his arms behind his head.

“YouTube,” Jensen says by way of greeting.

“Full sentences, please.” 

“Go to YouTube. I shared a video with you.”

Misha rolls his eyes and retrieves his laptop. He hits Jensen’s legs to get him to move so he can sit. Jensen tucks his feet under Misha’s butt and stares at him as he types.

“Jensen, are you telling me you put our sex tape on  _YouTube?”_  Misha accuses even as he clicks the link.

“It’s a private video, dude. Better than making a hard copy.”

“Says who?” Misha mumbles. 

_“...Time to get this show on the road. You ready, baby?”_

The sound quality is better than Misha expected, and from the looks of the video Danneel definitely listened to Jensen’s advice. It’s even edited like a real movie.

“This is better than porn,” Misha deadpans after a couple of minutes. He moves the laptop off of his crotch and shoves a hand down his pants. “Way better than porn.”

“Are you jerking off to our sex tape right now? The fuck is wrong with you?”

Misha turns to Jensen and glares at him. “Yeah, like  _you_  didn’t while you were editing this.”

_“Damn it, Jensen. It was supposed to be the other way around.”_

“Danneel and I might’ve...”

“You’re kidding. You watched this together and then fucked?  _Without me?_ Traitors.” Misha bites down on his bottom lip and puts more pressure on his cock.

Jensen sits up and buries his face in Misha’s neck. “Move to Texas,” he mumbles. “Then you can fuck us all you want.”

Misha groans and arches up into his hand. The laptop slides sideways, so he puts it on the floor and then turns back to Jensen. Jensen starts to lie back again, so Misha straddles him.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Jensen asks with a laugh.

“This is your fault, you prick,” Misha accuses before sealing their mouths together.

Twenty minutes pass.

Twenty minutes before they realize Misha accidentally hit “public” as he was tossing the laptop aside.

 

* * *

 

They both have a dozen missed calls and voicemails, and despite knowing that the damage is already done, Misha deletes the video. Jensen begins returning calls while Misha checks his social media. Everyone is in a frenzy, and he blankly stares at his keyboard trying to figure out what the hell to tweet until they can get a hold of a publicist to help them out.

“Fuck it,” Misha mutters to himself before typing quickly and hitting post before he has time to regret it.

 

 **Misha Collins**  @mishacollins * 10s  
Well this is awkward.

 

There’s a furious knock on his door followed by Jared’s voice shouting,  _“Are you guys fucking insane?”_

Jensen swings the door open and ignores Jared as he continues yelling into the phone. Misha googles himself and only finds two real news articles about the tape. Every other link is just tumblr.

“You deleted it, right?” Jared asks.

“Yeah, and I deleted it from everyone’s hard drives, too,” Misha says bitterly without looking away from his screen.

“All right, um, Carver and Michaels and Singer and Obama are all on their way here, so make sure Jensen puts some goddamn pants on, and you—do your fly up and put your shirt on forwards, please? I swear, sometimes I think you guys  _want_  to get caught.”

Misha looks down at himself and only then remembers that he and Jensen were in the middle of very important business before this whole fiasco started. 

“Well, let’s hope they recognize your voice in the video,” Jensen says into his phone while making eye contact with Misha. “That should at least derail any rumors that we’re cheaters.”

“You should call your wife, dude,” Jared says calmly.

Misha nods and pulls out his phone while Jared leaves.

“Well this isn’t  _exactly_  how you fantasized making your relationship public, but I got to say, it’s definitely more dramatic,” Vicki says as soon as she answers the phone.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“First of all, be lucky none of our kids are old enough to go online. Second of all, remember that there’s a convention in two days. Just...talk about it at the convention. Ask the Creation people if you and Jensen can have some time on stage together, and then say what you want to say. All right?”

“And what should I say?”

“Hmm, let’s see. ‘My boyfriend and I are cocky morons who decided to make a sex tape for us and our wives to enjoy. In hindsight, we probably shouldn’t have done that.’”

“Hey, don’t act like you didn’t encourage it!”

“Don’t ask for my advice if you’re going to be a baby about it. How’s Jensen doing?”

Misha turns toward Jensen and finds him hanging his head and covering his eyes. He’s saying something along the lines of, “you really believe people will think it’s fake because of how big my dick is?”

“How do you  _think_  he’s doing?” Misha answers.

“Talk to him. Talk to Creation. Don’t get fired. Now can you calm down for me, babe?”

“Yes. I think so. Maybe.”

“I’m going to hang up, but feel free to call me every hour until you chill. I love you, all right?”

“I love you, too. Bye.”

Misha takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he sees Jensen pacing in small circles on the other end of the trailer. He’s talking very seriously into the phone and gesturing wildly with his free hand.

"You said _what?_ 'Who do you think filmed it?' Jesus, Danneel, what if that ends up in a goddamn magazine?"

Misha smiles softly at him and feels the tension leave his body.

 

* * *

 

“I mean, it’s not like it’s a surprise,” Jeremy says in a defeated tone.

“Excuse me, what?” Jensen asks.

Bob Singer sighs dramatically and takes his glasses off.

“All I’m saying is that you two aren’t as subtle as you think you are. No offense,” Jeremy continues. “We’re not exactly thrilled at how this has happened, but now that the damage is done we can get it over with and move on.”

“So...we’re not being punished?”

“Jensen, I believe you’ve already punished yourself enough,” Bob cuts in. “It’s up to you guys to figure out how to deal with this, but don’t even think about bringing the show into it. This is about  _you_  and and not your characters.”

Misha stands and flippantly says, “Yeah, yeah, we get it, you hate Dean and Cas. See you at the convention this weekend.” He reaches back for Jensen’s hand and they leave the studio together.

“Dude!” Jensen chastises once they’re outside. “Do you  _want_  Bob to kill Cas off?”

“Please, like he has that kind of power after what he did to Charlie. We have bigger things to worry about than the execs knowing that you eat my ass.”

_“Dude!”_

 

* * *

 

The people at Creation Entertainment tell Jensen and Misha that they can have five minutes after the final panel of the weekend to tell everyone what’s going on.

Every single actor who has a panel on Friday is asked about the sex tape. Karaoke gets canceled. 

After a heated argument with Misha, Jensen flies in early on Saturday morning so they can address the crowd together first thing.

“You sure we’re doing the right thing here?” Jensen asks nervously. They're waiting backstage for Richard to introduce them.

Misha squeezes both of his hands and kisses his forehead. “No,” he says honestly.

“Great.”

_“And now, the elephant in the room—introducing the actors who formerly played Dean and Cas—”_

Jensen and Misha go through the curtain before Richard finishes his introduction. They walk confidently onstage, and it’s not until Misha’s ears start ringing from the deafening cheers that he realizes he and Jensen are holding hands.

When he tries to pull his hand away, Jensen squeezes tighter.

“You know, guys,” Richard starts dramatically. He plants a hand on his hip and drops all of his weight on his back leg. “Of course we, the Supernatural family, all knew you were fucking, but now we definitively know who bottoms and I for one am grateful for all the accurate fan fiction that’s going to come out of this.”

Misha holds back a laugh and turns to Jensen for guidance. But Jensen is openly laughing, like this is a normal situation to happen in front of hundreds of people.

“Hey, just because that’s how it happened once doesn’t mean that’s how it is all the time,” Jensen says seductively.

On instinct, Misha steals the mic out of his hand and adds, “But in our case, yes, that’s how it is all the time.”

The drummer plays a  _ba-dum tss._

“No, but in all seriousness, guys, how are you doing? Is there anything you want to tell all these lovely people?” Richard asks, gesturing toward the crowd.

Jensen and Misha share a look, and then Jensen shrugs.

“We, um, we're sorry that you guys had to find out this way.”

From the back of the room, a loud voice shouts, “We’re not!”

The crowd erupts into applause, and Misha laughs and hides his face in Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Baby, come on, keep it together,” Jensen whispers. 

Into the microphone.

The crowd gets even rowdier. 

When they finally calm down, Jensen says, “Look, we love you guys, OK? We hate keeping stuff from you, and, uh, maybe this isn’t exactly how we pictured telling you guys, but what can you do? Mi-Mish and I are both happily married, and we _-_ we, you know, Misha’s into the whole polyamory thing and, uh _—_ ”

“What Jensen means to say is that we _—_ the four of us have a great relationship, and, um, we are often quiet about our private lives because it’s not exactly conventional. We would appreciate it if we could maintain some semblance of privacy, but seeing as you’ve now seen all 10 inches of Jensen’s dick _—_ ”

“Oh, come on, dude, it’s not  _that _—_ ”_

“ _—_ We understand that this is now public, and we’re not going to try to deny it. But, please, carry on as usual and remember that we’re still not allowed to kiss in photo ops. Thank you.”

They share another look, and Jensen smiles and gives Misha a thumbs up. 

Again, from the back of the room: “Kiss  _now!_  No rules against kissing now!”

Misha rolls his eyes and yanks Jensen’s face to his. He kisses him long and hard and pulls away with a smack of his lips.

He then does the same thing to Richard and Rob and everyone else in the band. 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Chandra](http://pecanpie.co.vu/) for this mess.
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Cookie](http://deanismypatronass.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)
> 
> [Rebloggable link](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/132768283706/cockles-sex-tape)
> 
> Edit: I know that's not how YouTube works pls suspend disbelief


End file.
